


Superior (TheArtifice)

by BaudelaireCopay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasy, Hogwarts, Magic, Magic School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaudelaireCopay/pseuds/BaudelaireCopay
Summary: Tunchi Foster is a lonely kid living with his father and step-mother. He suddenly finds out that he is actually a wizard  and not demon-possessed. He receives an invitation to Hogwarts and thinks he has finally come home. He doesn’t know how wrong he is.





	1. One

> Here, I am God.-A Writer

CHAPTER1

* * *

* * *

Tunchi watched as the dust devils swirled in the playground, leaf devils to be accurate, old brown wrinkled devils. He smiled to himself. "Something you would like to share , Tunchi?" Miss Reed frowned "I for one would like to know what can be so funny about English Tenses" Ms. Reed was not his favorite teacher, although that presupposed that he liked teachers. "Nothing" he cringed as her heels scraped the white tiles towards him, she pulled the cord vengefully and the sun-blinds fell. He flipped over the English textbook to a few random squiggles he had made earlier. The test was simple, as always. His classmates used to ask him how come he did so well in English, his explanation that it was natural had been met with skepticism. That had been a long time ago though. He opened the marked test paper, there was a red circle in the corner with 9/10 written inside. At the bottom was a note that said "-1 for bad handwriting" He squeezed the paper and tossed it into the dustbin. The bus was still going to take some five minutes to arrive and he didn't like standing beside the dustbin. "Tunchi!" a familiar voice cheered, he knew who it was without turning his back, Mark appeared beside him grinning. "Can i see your test score" he stretched his hand out still smiling. "I've thrown it away" Tunchi apologized "It was a 9 anyway" "Ha, I got an 8, just one question and i'd have beaten you" Mark kept bouncing on his toes, there was this energy about him, it attracted people to him, made them want to listen even when he had nothing to say , Tunchi had always envied it, sort of. People listened to him too, just only when they wanted to learn something or his homework. "Well see you next term and all" he waved and headed towards a cluster of students that stood in front of the rear doors of the bus. He slipped his earphones back into his ear and smiled as Slim Shady joyfully introduced himself. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and opened the apartment door, they were arguing again. "He's just a kid! cut him some slack" he heard his father caution, his father never shouted, that wasn't how he expressed anger, "That's all you say!, can't you see how evil that kid is, he won't even perform his chores well. How difficult is it to wash plates, eh?." She spotted him in the doorway "What are you staring at?. How was school?” She demanded, her canted eyes slid even closer. Tunchi had thought them beautiful when he was younger. “I had a 9/10 in English” he wasn’t sure if that fell under “strange and demonic activities” in her book. “Are you being smart with me? Did any of your weirdness happen at school? Did you fall asleep and expose those kids to any of your evil” She didn’t sound like it was a question. She wanted him to give her a reason, any reason. “No, Ma’am” She lifted her upper lip on the left side before dismissing him “Disappear from my sight” His room was supposed to be spacious but the large bed that stood to the left took up half the space, the other half was clustered with foodstuff and old books, tons of old books spilled out of two shelves in a slope to the ground. He dropped his bag on the scattered bed and knelt down placing his head on the warm bed. He suddenly jerked up at the sound of footsteps, Mom stepped in holding a book up. “I saw my book on your bed, what were you doing with it” she raised up a purple and black novel with an old photo on it. It was the Julius Caesar he had found among the books. He had been reading it yesterday out of boredom and he told her as much. She kept quiet for some minutes, she had specifically told him not to touch any of her books because he damaged their spines. “It was one of my literature textbooks in college, be careful with it. Sleep early, we have a visitor tomorrow” Tunchi woke up suddenly, the room was lit in green Glo-light that reflected numerous metal crosses, relics of his parents’ more hopeful days. The room was a mess, books and buckets stuck to the wall at odd angles. He had dream-walked again, it had been seven years since he had first started but the effects were still as dangerous as ever. His parents had been-were still- freaked out about it and how many “accidents” he had managed to conjure out of thin air. He couldn’t be bothered to pick the books so he ignored everything turning over on his side and sniffing, he would have a red ear tomorrow when mom was done with him but for now he could close his eyes and ignore everything. A psychology textbook fell on his head

* * *

* * *

* * *


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop is currently in repair because the spacebar got stuck so I have to write and upload on mobile, sorry for the delay

CHAPTER 2  
Tunchi was washing the windows when the bell rang, it was strange in itself since his parents never invited anybody over, the click of the door as his mother opened it sounded like a temptation, one he resisted. Curiosity was not considered a virtue in that house. “Tunchi! Wash your hands and come over here.  
The visitor was a tall man, he wore a deep trench coat with leather boots, it sat well with his stylish hair and grassy eyes. “I’m Howard Swinespin” his outstretched hand was rough, but not in an uncomfortable way and his voice but his voice had the nasal flavor of an english teacher.  
He sounded like he talked through his nose rather than his mouth, “I’m Tunchi Foster, Sir” he grabbed the hand respectfully. “Sir” the man chuckled “Am I that old, boy” It was not really a question and even if he had wanted to answer it Tunchi’s mother changed the topic “This man is from a very nice school, they’ve decided to award you a scholarship. He’s here to talk to you about it.” Tunchi was sure that he had never applied for a scholarship but he didn’t dare say anything. The room felt like a stretched rubber band about to snap back. The man had no such inhibitions, “You were supposed to explain it all to him already, what is-?” “Do it yourself” she was smirking “ After he is done with his chores of course.” The man smiled and looked down at Tunchi “What are the remaining chores, then?” Tunchi felt inexplicably sad, he would never be done “I have to clean the windows, wash the plates, sweep the house and rearrange the cupboards”  
The man smiled wider “I believe we have the time.” He dipped his hand into his coat and whipped something out with a flourish, it looked like a wooden stick, dramatic silver whorls and curves climbed up it, glinting in the sun. There was a murmured breath, a swoosh of the wand and the house was soon sparkling, even the glass chandelier winked brightly. Tunchi’s mouth dropped, “Y-you never said you could do that!” Mother exclaimed. Ignoring her, the man turned to Tunchi and said “I’ll be waiting for you outside, you might want to put on some shoes” he winked.  
It was only mildly windy when they started walking. “You’ve felt different from other kids, strange things happened when you are scared or excited. Do i have it right?” Howard didn’t seem to have any idea where he was going this was probably just an interview. “Uhmm..No, not really” Tunchi corrected “It mostly happened when i’m sleeping” Howard stopped and sat down on a wood bench patting the space beside him. “Explain” “Well, sometimes when i sleep something happens. Everything starts floating around or exploding and the priest-”  
“It’s probably a manifestation of Oneiromancy, a powerful one though.” he smiled “People like us, we are special, different. We do magic. You understand that dont you?” he glanced at Tunchi before continuing “Your parents and the priest were wrong, you are not possessed by demons. Not anymore than a normal human being anyway. We are wizards, Tunchi” he lit a strange smelling cigar and blew out. “I’m here from a school called Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches. A school for children like you. Would you like to come?” he asked in a low voice, one hand in his coat pocket the other holding the cigar in the opposite direction “If i went, they would teach me how to do what you just did with your stick?” “A wand. It’s called a wand. Yes, they would teach ou magic” “Yes. I would very much like to go to Hogwarts” Howard grunted, “Mr. Howard, this school, they don’t think i’m weird or possessed?”   
“No.You’ll all be learning how to control yourself. I was like you once, my parents were convinced i was switched at the hospital. Hogwarts was the best part of my life. There is a world out there, a whole world of people like us” Howard knelt down and looked him in the face, “once you grow up you won’t have to come back here, you’ll have the power to do anything, surrounded with people like you” He brought out a letter and put it in his hand. It was stamped with a red crest. “When i sleep, In my dreams I feel like a god.” Howard smiled “We all do boy. We all do” He brought out his wand “I’ll be back tomorrow to go school shopping with you, you’ll love Diagon Alley. Take care” he waved the wand again and disappeared in a spiral. Tunchi opened the letter.   
It began.  
Dear Mr.Tunchi Foster.  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is honored to offer you the chance to attend our prestigious school. Below is the requirements list for our First year students.  
Four sets of black robes  
One pair of Protective Gloves (Dragonhide or similar quality)  
One winter cloak  
The Revised Standard Book of Spells by Amilla Bagshot  
Magic: A History and Basic Theory by Kongurt Kingsway  
Trials of Transfiguration by Elric Greenhorn  
Introduction to Magical Herbs and Fungi by Artrice Kalkoen  
A Hogwarts Intro to the Magical World by Hemione Weasley  
Magical Drafts and Potions Revised Edition by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and where to Find THem by Newt Scamander  
The Beginners Book on Dark Arts and Defense by Severus Snape  
A wand  
A cauldron  
A set of transparent phials  
A telescope  
A set of brass scales  
Two self refilling quills, no spill  
A winged bird of choice preferably an owl..  
Yours Magically,  
Amanda Munch, Headmistress


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three.**

Diagon Alley was even more amazing than Howard described it. The toy store owner through whose door they had passed had been the only ordinary thing about the experience. Ice-cream that made you belch smoke, sweets that changed flavor and exploding biscuits! He had never enjoyed himself this much, not even the poking of the tailor could dampen his joy.

There was a small raven and a suitcase floating behind Howard, the wizards who didn't look like wizards swarmed around the shopfronts in normal clothes. They looked like fashion show enthusiasts with their strange colors and styles but he was disappointed to find their clothing relatively mundane and he said as much.

"A time was" Howard twirled his wand between fingers expertly "British wizarding society dressed radically different from muggle fashion. After the last two wars though," he shrugged "A lot of new houses rose up, most of them muggleborn in origin. A lot of traditions got cast aside, new magical discoveries were championed and financed. In the end the wheel of Time rolled over Wizarding Britain." He stopped twirling the wand and pointed them into a shop that announced simply ' Ollivander's ' .

"Magical discoveries?" Tunchi asked, the shop was made of one wide circular room, it was spacious or had been built to be. Ceiling high shelves stacked with boxes choked the room. A short smiling man. His eyes were white and he moved with the certainty of a blind person. He didn't look up when they entered.

"Hello Gersey, got a new kid here" Howard waved "yes, magical discoveries. Take for example Artificing, a mixture of Enchantment and Runology that is used in the creation of magical objects. Artificers are magical engineers-" 

"And wonderful wandmakers" Gersey interrupted, he directed Tunchi's hands to a crystal ball "I remember a certain Wandsworth I met, truly brilliant if a bit messy" The round crystal felt frozen to the touch, it buzzed slightly dimming abruptly. A loud  Clank!  echoed as one of the slim boxes fell, Gersey ran his fingers over the side slowly "Acacia wood with a Dragon heartstring core. This Detector you just used is in fact an Artifice." He turned towards Howard smoothly and stretched out a calloused palm "That would be twelve Galleons"

The sun outside was blinding after the dark and musty inside of the shop. "We also made great strides in spellcasting with hundreds of new charms popping up like rabbits-the Ministry even had to create a Department for them." he chuckled."So the wars were good?" Tunchi asked.

"Not good, necessary, profitable but not good" they exited the toy shop and Tunchi had to drag the heavy suitcase while carrying a twittering raven's cage in the other hand so as not to attract attention Howard said. "Who's paying for all this?" Tunchi suddenly asked, he was sure mom would never pay for him to become a "wizard". He could almost hear her voice now. "Spend our hard-earned money on demon worshipping!?" 

"Your parents are paying for the books and the robes, the ministry set up a grant for students in your situation. They covered your wands and the raven, cheap thing it is" he snorted.

"What about the snacks?" Tunchi asked, confused. Howard gave him a strange look before concluding "Dangerous men in dark robes" he laughed. Tunchi looked at the large pack of sweets and smiled "Thank you".

Q……...Q…………...Q

Back in his room, Tunchi looted through everything they had bought, his mom had been in one of her unfriendly moods again so he was hiding. Sort of. Her ulcer was probably acting up again. The robes, he decided, were totally unmagical. They didn't float, or talk or do anything special. The gloves were thicker than normal with stiff fingers but otherwise... mundane.

He opened one of the textbooks, it sparked with fireworks, silent fireworks. 

It looked more like a dictionary on the inside, a badly arranged one. The first spell was headed  **Luminos:** **One of the most useful spells you'll ever learn, this spell is an improvement on the old Lumos, Unlike the stationary light produced by Lumos, Luminos creates a detached mote-sized ball of light that can be placed by the caster somewhere convenient. The wand movement is drawn below, possible accidents include setting wands and curtains on fire.**

The wand movement looked like the Greek Omega, if it was drawn by a child, with an exaggerated full stop. He held his wand at the base with two fingers like he had seen Howard do. Nothing happened. He twirled it, tracing the pattern in the air. Nothing happened. His hands were sweaty and slippery so he lay his wand on the headboard to wipe them on his trousers. The wand turned and fired three balls of light straight at his stomach. "Cheap shot".

He hurriedly moved his train ticket away from the wand, the platform 9 ¾ winked at him cheekily as I sat above his name. For all he knew they could be irreplaceable, he had no idea where he would get another if I burnt. He was on his own until Hogwarts. Ignoring the wand, he picked out another textbook. 


	4. Chapter 4

######  _ Terrae tenebrae, teluris malus _

######  _ misere aeterne curiatus _

Chapter Four

The Hogwarts Express looked like a train out of a steampunk novel, brown iron with no decoration or painting and parents waving off children everywhere. Tunchi hated parents, no… hate was too strong a word, that was what his Sunday School teacher had repeated. Maybe dislike then? He watched through the window as parents hugged and kissed and talked, it was almost as if  _ they _ were the ones going to the school. Then there were those like him, pushing their suitcases alone, the two groups mixed together to form a soup of bodies. Tunchi smiled as he saw a student burst out of the wall of 9  ¾ , he had -despite Howard's reassurances- expected the whole thing to be a prank, he would fall down on his ass in front of the early morning train crowd and get picked up by one of the metro assistants. He laughed out loud at the thought before stifling the laughter turning faster than a fan to make sure nobody had heard or seen him. Laughing alone was rarely considered normal. 

The door to his cabin opened and three students walked in arguing

"No one's going to teach you Artificing at Hogwarts, that takes another six years AND a B.A.T certificate, you can't even hold a wand properly!" The girl was tall enough to be intimidating without even trying to be unfortunately her twin was just as tall and had enough attitude to match "That's the bloody point of Hogwarts isn't it? Point is; I'm sure I could adapt muggle tech to magic even better than.." 

"Than every single genius before, what would you even do? We already have communications solved, computers, I mean you have to admit that this particular" she placed her suitcase directly above his head and squeezed down beside him "Wheel of Time should slow down." Tunchi retrieved his MP3 player and earpiece out and turned up the volume. Howard had told him that it would work okay around Magic, apparently there were people who could even tweak it for him to never run out of power. Around him the argument raged on, the second boy had barely sat down opposite him before he joined the conversation. The girl's elbow kept on jabbing his arm but he didn't want to say anything, couldn't say anything so he ignored I as best as possible, at least until she reached up and plucked his left earpiece "Wotchya listening to?" She stuck the earbud in her ear for a few seconds and then removed it "Bouncy, but what is a Jelly springer?" She sounded curious and he felt less attacked, a little. He was about to answer when the male twin answered, he had pale gray pupils that twitched every second. "It's a muggle show, I saw it in a Cackle Catalog once about muggle shows, they get paid to argue while other people watch" 

"It's Jerry Springer not Jelly" he brought out the last batch of sweets he had "Would you guys like some?" The boy opposite him was the first to reach out, he offered some red and black sweets in return but the girl smacked his hand "Those are Grim Jim's, you don't want them"

Nothing wrong with them" Tunchi noticed that his hair looked heavily gelled, he wanted to ask if green was it's natural color or if it was just magic. Maybe a permanent dye he wondered.

The male twin snickered "They come in three flavors; Bitter, Hungry and Blood. I've always wondered what Hungry tastes like, you know?" 

"Like you've been starving for days, then you eat more of those damned things and the vicious cycle continues" the girl grabbed at her throat eyes bulging dramatically and they all burst into laughter.

"I'm Lazarus Dante but I prefer Lizzie, my idiot brother over there's Candon and the green one is John SeaSon." The girl seemed to be the leader of the group, she reminded him of someone else. "My name is Tunchi Foster, ehm..do I have to introduce myself or something?"

The girl's eyes widened again, this time in genuine surprise "You're muggleborn!!" Tunchi recalled reading about that word in his textbook, the one by the Granger woman "Yeah, my parents are non-magical." He had not been sure what reply to expect, the book had said that muggleborns were second class citizens at best but her reaction was completely unexpected " Awesome!, You guys are fairly rare you know what with the assimilation and stuff. Must be exciting for you. Oh wait, I know. You can be our outside opinion, what do you say?" She was very eager for him to say yes, so much so that he was sure that it would be impossible to refuse. "Sure, I think" 

"You read up on our society,right?" he nodded and she continued "ok, so Green hair over here is a half mermaid" the boy tried to speak up but she shoved him down mercilessly "point is, that's supposed to be impossible. His dad was a member of this group. They call themselves Order for Progress and Unity of all Species. Now these.. these lunatics" she waved her arms round "are certain that magic should be shared with Muggles. Fine idea but what if the burnings and persecution? So they came up with a grand scheme. If Wizarding folk could reproduce with all magical species and a childbirth minimum was enforced they think that we would have the population strength to protect our kind-" "And it worked" John burst, "at the cost of your father's life" Lazarus finished smoothly "one young trained wizard in exchange for a child that could be a squib." 

"I'm not a squib, and he's still alive"

"Depends on what you call alive. Mungo's doesn't give permanent rooms to walk out patients eh?" she didn't even sound repentant "you've never heard his voice, by Merlin's beard" 

"I've read his journals, and seen his research.Godric Gryffindor could change into an actual gryffin, Salazar talked to and probably also changed into a basilisk. Ravenclaw was no different with her birds!" John had gotten angry now, his eyes glistened a little and he looked like he wanted to pick a fight but all Lazarus said was "Arturo Lenings attempted to propagate with a phoenix and set an entire family ablaze, prove to me we want Muggles to have that and I'll shush it. Now I say, magic is for magic folks right? Humans could wipe us all out if we didn't set the weather correctly for them or didn't prevent someone from dying. So why mix, why risk our entire society on something that history tells us ends in failure? But my brother here claims that we could adapt our spells and their tech until we were stronger. As if that were any better than us being enslaved."

"It's not enslavement, it's how society works" Candon hadn't said anything until now.

"There was this guy called Albert Einstein. Pretty smart, had tons of discoveries, his discoveries helped in the creation of the Atomic Bomb and he resented it till he died. Same thing with Nobel and his Dynamite. I guess it's simply how many people are helped minus how many people are hurt." Tunchi felt like he hadn't explained himself well but he couldn't word his sentences well enough.

"It's not just that, Muggles are beginning to get interested in the mystical, a discovery that magic existed would boost economy faster than you can wave a wand. Tourists, wannabe witches and wizards who would buy wands just to own it or in the hopes of unlocking some secret talent. Political clout that the MLO would cut it's throat to have." Candon was getting excited

" What's MLO?" Tunchi asked puzzled, it sounded like a school

"Magical Liason Office. They handle interaction between the two governments and any breach of the Statute of Secrecy" the words were barely out of Candon's lips when the train screeched. They were arriving at Hogwarts.

The explosion of first years bursting out of the coach would have passed for a funeral procession in their all black if they were not so rowdy, the noise should have buried anybody trying to talk. The prefect's voice managed to cover all the noises without shouting. "First years with me, in the boat you go. Come on" The canoes were long square prowed things. There were thirteen canoes each easily sat ten people. 

"See that guy over there?" Lazarus popped out beside him, she pointed and he followed her fingers. "The prefect?" he asked uninterested.

"How do you know he's a prefect?" 

"He's a student ordering other students around. Only reasonable answer was that." Tunchi replied.

"Nah, not really we're first years, anybody can order us around. Anyways, see the patterns on his sweater arms?" Tunchi could make out blue and bronze camouflage patterns from his shoulder to wrist. "That's Ravenclaw, they've got the largest student library, it's a knockout. So if you're right, and that's their Prefect, then we're being chaperoned by a Ravenclaw prefect. How cool is that?" The prefect stepped on the bow of the first canoe. He waved his wand and they were off; Tunchi couldn't have replied if he wanted to.

_________________________

Even after coughing up everything in his stomach, being in the rock passage made him feel like extracting his intestines.

Beside him Candon was practicing his acting. He placed his hand on John's shoulder, bent over and mimed vomiting. "No, I'm fine, I just need to  **bleeerggh"**

Even through his nausea Tunchi protested "That's not what I said or did" The teacher in front stopped before a pair of large doors and opened them.

The Sorting Hat didn't look like what he had expected, it was a dirty, drooping hat with patches that did not add any beauty.

It was to be fair, positively ugly.

The students formed a rough line, not that it mattered since the self-proclaimed Professor Mullard was calling them alphabetically.

Tunchi hated queues, he hated waiting. By the time they got to F he was practically bouncing on his toes. "Foster Tunchi" was met with the standard snorts and sniggers that had accompanied his name all his life. But he was used to it. It didn't bother him. Face up he marched to the stool, the stupid thing was so high he had to jump on it. Then he put the hat on his head.

**"Peek-a-boo!"** He nearly jumped back off, stupid ugly hat.

_ Can't you do this quickly, I don't like the idea of someone in my mind. What happens if you damage me. _

**_I'm older than you, I've been doing this before your grandfather was a concept in anyone's mind._ **

_ So, old and ugly. Are those the qualifications for the job? _

The hat boomed  **"Slytherin"**

The polite applause sounded uninterested. "And here I was hoping for Ravenclaw" he sighed.

**"Don't worry, you'll survive the disappointment.”** the hat sneezed.

He walked slowly over to the green and silver table.

The twins ended up in Ravenclaw and John got into Slytherin.

At least the tangerines were sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE.  
Tunchi stood awkwardly with the other three students, the Slytherin House Captain had called out all the muggleborns after dismissing the first years. He was sleepy and worried. The prefect expected each student to somehow earn ten points every week from the teachers. He had never rolled well with teachers, they would like him at first but after a few weeks he would become that student. But then nobody knew him here, his parents would never step foot in Hogwarts. Maybe this was a fresh start. He looked around at the green room, it was surprisingly comfortable, the green that suffused every surface was, well the only word he could think of was cool. Calm. The Slytherin Prefect sat down opposite them. “Introduce yourselves” Tunchi felt even more awkward, the prefect was being weirdly formal, it was not what he had expected boarding school seniors to be like.Since he was at one end he decided to start. “My name is Tunchi Foster” the boy beside him pulled up “Allen Dearn”, the last boy looked unhappy. “I’m not muggleborn but my parents are squibs. Carson Luckless”   
The prefect pulled off his socks and leaned back. “I called you out because , like it or not you’ve grown up around Muggles, just like me. And just like me you’ll find yourself in some embarrassing situations if you don’t pick up the subtle things . Learn to keep quiet first before you blurt something out, your mates have grown up around magic and have more of a feel for it than you though not by much. Some of them may have even sneaked their parents’ wands once or twice. But you can catch up. You just need to apply a little more work in the beginning, don’t take it easy for the first few days. You don’t want to know what people can come up with given a good diversion. I don’t want a bunch of slackers in my house, and no troublemaking.” he waved “Go to bed”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Charms was held in an airy room that managed to contain both Slytherin and Gryffindor with space to spare. The teacher was a bald man whose belly pushed his robes buttons to the breaking point.  
“Settle down. Bring out your copy of The Revised Standard Book of Spells by Amillia Bagshot. Open to page 7.”  
Tunchi grabbed a seat beside John, They had Charms with Gryffindor and the room seemed to be neatly divided between both houses as everybody looked for a familiar face to sit down with.   
He set his bag on the floor and plucked the slim book out, he brought out his wand when he noticed that everyone else had theirs on the table.   
The teacher waited for a few more minutes. “I am Professor Erasmus Wimpers. I will be teaching you Charms. Today you will learn the Levitation Charm, the Incantation is Wingardium Leviosa. The wand movement is clearly displayed in your book and for those interested its very fascinating history. I expect you to be able to levitate your textbook at the end of this lesson for more than ten seconds. Begin” He walked back to his seat slowly  
. The wand felt awkward in his hand, was he supposed to grip it at the bottom? or hold it like a spoon,? left hand or right hand? He looked around him, the whole class was waving their wands around and pointing at their textbook. Copying John who sat down beside him fuming at the textbook, he gripped the wand by the very base in his left hand and waved “Wingardium Leviosa” Nothing happened. “Well that would have been too easy, right?” he grinned nervously at John who simply stared, turned his head and said slowly “Wingardium Leviosa” both textbooks rose up to eye level before plunking back down immediately. “Almost, Misters Foster and Season. Ten points to Slytherin for drawing first blood.” Professor Wimpers congratulated. Tunchi was not sure how he could see that far, glasses or no glasses.  
“It’s SeaSon sir, not Season” John complained. “Thanks” Tunchi whispered “I think my wand is broken or something. It’s not working.” John rolled his eyes “Nah, nobody would sell a broken wand, and definitely not to a Hogwarts student. You just dumb, man.” he grinned playfully which did nothing to take out the sting Tunchi felt dumb, he was one of the smartest students at his school. Abruptly he remembered something Miss Reed had told him   
Everybody’s the smartest kid in their class, until they go to secondary school. Being the best in some small out of the way school is not impressive, being the best in a school filled with the best is.  
He was going to be the best, he would show them, show her. Professor Wimpers began to walk down the class stopping at every desk to ask each student to demonstrate the charm. Tunchi’s palms were suddenly sweaty, the entire class could cast the charm, and at least one-third could hold it for ten seconds. Professor Wimpers belly poked his line of sight, “Mr SeaSon?” he stared at his stopwatch as John cast the charm, it took a full minute before the book fell back down. “Mr. Foster'' Tunchi swallowed, picked up his wand and commanded “Wingardium Leviosa!” Nothing happened, he was not sure if the murmur that passed through the class was real or imagined. “Try again” Professor Wimpers gestured. Tunchi took a deep breath and eased his grip on the wand tightened, this was Magic, this would be easy. His voice was lower this time “Wingardium Leviosa” Nothing happened. Not even a shake, and then there was a shiver, he almost smiled until the professor said “Mr SeaSon, I suggest you put your wand somewhere else before I snap it. He glanced to see John tuck his wand shamefaced up his sleeve. “Oh well. I want a seven inches long essay on this charm on my table tomorrow. It might do to familiarise yourself with it mentally before attempting it again. Class dismissed.” Chairs and tables scraped as people got up to hurry to the Herbology greenhouse.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Herbology with Ravenclaw had been fascinating, they were studying Talking Twigs and Lizzie proceeded to teach hers how to insult her twin brother, except all four of their Talking Twigs had been listening. It had devolved into a game of making the Twigs insult each other until break.  
They stood outside in the green, when Candon asked “So, how was Charms? Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have that before lunch”   
“Easy”  
“Stupid”  
They both blurted out at the same time, “My wand won’t work “ Tunchi continued hurriedly “and we were supposed to learn this Levitation Charm”  
Lizzie rolled her eyes “Now you’re spoiling the suspense. Anyways, is your wand store-bought?”  
Candon coughed “That’s rude to ask Liz-”  
“I got it from this shop that said `Ollivanders’`”   
“Ollivander wands are damn good.” Lizzie shrugged   
“You shouldn’t swear” Candon complained  
“What are you gonna do, owl mom? Anyways, i think you just need some time to acclimatise to the wand. Break’s over guys.” she sighed.  
Potions was easier, the Unctuous Suspension Professor Rosemany had them prepare - with gloves on for some reason- was an easy brew, it was supposed to cover any skin flaws and heal cracked or burnt skin which meant that a lot of students had wanted to take some. She had refused and assigned the whole class essays explaining that while she preferred to provide as much hands on experience as she could she would make sure they all understood what they were doing and what they were supposed to do.  
Lunch was a quick, filling, affair of apple and honey porridge. Double Basic Arithmancy was a sure-fire recipe for headache, Tunchi realised. By the time he was done with the simple equations homework, the dark green common room was almost empty, he would not be able to finish his Charms essay he knew, so he decided not to bother starting and simply turned in for the night.  
The thick, serpent decorated curtains that separated their beds, did little to actually limit the snoring sounds that seemed to bounce around the long dorm. He had barely closed his eyes before sleep overtook him.   
The dream was a familiar one, he had had it for three years nonstop, he was on a hilltop sitting on a throne, the valley below seemed to contain every human being in the world. Slowly, his left hand rose up, somewhere inside him he knew what would happen next, somewhere inside him he knew struggling was futile, yet he struggled. It was useless. The first face became visible, it was a girl, barely three years old, black smoke poured out her ears, eyes, nose and skin pores. She screamed until she slumped. Another face became visible, it was the girl’s mother, his hand tracked her and then twisted, she opened her mouth to scream and only black smoke came out. It went on and on. From where he sat it was as though he could see the whole world; it was empty. This was where the dream ended, he would wake up now. He knew that too.  
There was a snap of something breaking and somebody appeared beside him, it looked like a person with butterfly wings, human sized butterfly wings. This was not part of the dream, it was a break in the routine. Before he could protest or study the creature more it grabbed him by his hair and pulled him by his hair, between being dragged over stone, having his on the verge of being pulled out and the knowledge that it was about to throw him off the cliff he couldn’t find his voice, until it threw him over the cliff then he screamed.  
He woke up screaming, his cloister was a mess and there was a ghost in front of him, he screamed then just as quickly shut up. The ghost was a gaunt silvery royally dressed specter, it carried a set of chains wrapped around his neck and arms, it didn;t look happy.  
“Would you like me to sing you a lullaby? Or maybe I should fetch your mother hmm? Never have I seen such blatant disrespect! A ghost can’t go haunting without having to check up on some ickle little first year HMM!!?” the ghost seemed to swell up suddenly and the red stains on his chest and belly seemed to stretch and pour, his chains jingled ominously. “Go to bed and stop disturbing a respectful ghosts’ haunting. Keep this up and I'll get you kicked out of Hogwarts.”  
Without so much as a turn he glided backwards through the walls and disappeared. Tunchi didn’t sleep until morning.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX.  
The bowl of muesli seemed to be telling him things, he was sure that if he just stared at it long enough he would see something important, his eyes felt like they head dust in them although he had washed repeatedly, his head was empty and stuffed at the same time and walking seemed to require a larger amount of concentration. John said something beside him. He didn;t hear though, the snakes on the dining table seemed to be slithering around. Slithering Slytherins, Slytherins slithering. He chuckled as the rhyme repeated itself over and over in his head. A cold hand tapped him on the head and he jerked away from it in slow motion. “You okay?” John stared at him as if he was suddenly growing a third eye “Did you even sleep?”   
Tunchi wanted to smile but his face felt tired, he was certain it would slide off if he pulled too many muscles “Somnus is Latin for sleep” he declared proudly “You know we were given a complimentary latin dictionary”  
“Were you the one who was screaming, the Bloody Baron has been complaining about some cry baby who was missing home” John eyed him, half a smile dancing on his lips.   
“I’m not missing home, i just had a bad dream and then i couldn’t sleep-”  
“So you decided to read a dictionary? Crybaby” John pushed his chair back and headed for class, Tunchi scurried after him “Fishbrain”. He had a simultaneously long and short moment to realize what he had just said before John turned and beat him up for insulting his parentage. He had gotten the feeling that it was a touchy subject for John. His feeling was clearly wrong, John didn’t stop fast walking until they reached the Gramarye lab. He turned back and smiling whispered “Mudblood” before dashing back inside. Clearly, he was touchy.   
The Gramarye lab had very little in common with a science lab, in fact the only thing that made it look like a lab were the raised granite tables and on them scarily fat rats in glass tubes.  
A young slim woman stood in front of the class, although she wore robes their hem stopped right at the knees and her long yellow legs seemed to catch the attention of one-third the class. She looked and projected the image of a warm summer on the beach, her voice on the other hand evoked memories of standing in puddles on gray rainy days and hearing the thunder crash overhead. “Ten to a table, there will be no chairs in my class. Gramarye encompasses Magical Theory and Magic Study. We will be dealing with something that is colloquially called hyperbiology, If I told you the correct name you would forget it and then I would have to reteach you later. Hyperbiology is the study of the magical connections in living things. Tunchi who was fairly short as those things went didn’t enjoy staring at the elbow of the pimpled boy beside him. Thankfully, the tile he stood on seemed to sense his discomfort and rose up a few inches. He firmly did not look down. “In front of you is a Torpedo Shrew in a magical apparatus called an Oculus, the oculus allows us to view the magical connections in creatures and plants. There will be no touching of either the specimens or the equipment, simply place your right eye against the glass piece, “ she waved her wand “Beside you is a piece of parchment and a charcoal quill. Attempt to recreate what you see in the Oculus on paper. Pay attention to the tail, the Torpedo Shrew utilises it in a fascinating manner when digging.

By the end of the lesson Tunchi had discovered two things , one he loved hyperbiology, and two he was not an artist. No, he was better off sticking to poetry as a hobby, his best attempt at recreating the Torpedo Shrew had awarded him with a cringing, starving tortoise-lizard thing.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Exercise took place on the field, well one of the fields, Hogwarts had a lot of green. Professor Cottage had brought out some carpets and big red balls. His inquiry as to whether house teams were preferred or if they would prefer to go boys vs girls had been resoundingly replied with the latter. Two boys in front, two behind and four in the middle. The game which was called Quincunx consisted majorly of the four Shooters throwing the red balls at the opposing teams while the four Steerers tried to keep the carpet afloat and dodge incoming balls. It was Magical Dodgeball, and he definitely was a bad Shooter. The logic that had landed him his spot -He was small thus harder to target- also made it impossible to throw balls around his teammates. Not that he would have since he felt nauseated every time the carpet moved. What if the carpet tore in the middle? What if the Steerers lost control?. Luckily for him though, hsi team ended up being one of the first to be pelted out of the game. Regardless he was feeling quite perked up when he headed to Transfiguration with Ravenclaw.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Accidents were one thing, inability to perform any wandbased magic was a completely different, completely embarrassing scenario. Where half the class struggled with the matchstick to needle transformation his wand did nothing at all, his waving and spellcasting be damned.   
Charms was a repeat performance of non-performance, every trick or tip he was given was water on a sponge. As he filed out of the class along with the stragglers he could hear Carson Luckless whisper “......Squibs”. The Study hall had never looked more interesting to him.  
The twins were waiting already, their owl had brought a book that they wanted to show off. It was thick bound brown wood cover, no weirder than Hogwarts or the wizarding world he decided, he felt sure he was on the edge of an epiphany when the title of the book caught his attention. MUGGLES, MERMAIDS AND MARMALADES by UnderWoud Productions. “It’s a bit cheesy” Lazarus claimed as she lifted the heavy wooden front cover “but it’s funny.”  
The first page was filled with black and white photographs that suddenly sprang up, the background setting seemed to surround them as though they were in another world of their own. Tunchi got up and walked around it marveling. He could see every point of view! Up, left, right, front, back. Every single detail. “Stop pacing and sit down and watch!” Lazarus snapped “You don’t want the prefects to notice.”


	7. Chapter 7

_ As if _

_ God loves _

_ The pretty ones best _

CHAPTER SEVEN.

Tunchi stood in front of the mirror, he frowned at it and the face in it frowned back. The communal bathroom was usually crowded in the morning and afternoons but if you came during meals or sports you could get a lot of privacy.

A dark brown face stared at him, short plain black hair, brown eyes. His arms and shoulders were skinny, his chest hilariously flat in comparison to his belly. Most of the Slytherin mirrors were enchanted to show a flattering image or give advice, this one was not and he had chosen it on purpose. He remembered how Johns' green hair had drawn attention throughout their classes. How his wand leapt and twisted smoothly in Transfigurations, Charms even Exercise. His wand barely did anything, and when it did manage to spit out something it was always some embarrassing accident. He had burnt off his own eyebrows. It was a strange feeling, failing at something, he had always thought it would have a satisfying- even freeing, undertone to it. It did not, it was bitter through and through. He supposed he should compose a poem about it, after all that was what an aspiring poet should do, he didn't feel like it.

The towels were surprisingly soft, his daywear which he had laid on the bed looked washed, ironed and even smelled perfumed. One of Hogwarts oddities was that nothing stayed dirty for long, not even personal items. Salazar Slytherin definitely had an obsession with mirrors, it was the only explanation for why his house contained so many mirrors. And portraits. Rows of portraits filled the walls of the Common Room. A serious looking man with shoulder length dark hair stared at him as he adjusted his daywear in a mirror. The arms were patterned with green camouflage while the body was a scaled silver that gave the illusion of falling into the black jeans he wore below it. Most of the school was at the Quidditch try-outs either watching or participating none of which interested him. A couple of first years were playing cards around one table and invited him over. One of them, a tousle haired blonde looked up at him, "Do you have anything to bet?" he asked. "Ohh, sorry no" Tunchi felt disappointed and slightly ashamed. "Nah, if you really want to play i can lend you some money…" he offered voice trailing. Tunchi didn't really want to play but he didn't want to sit alone in the dorm nor did he want to go watch Quidditch. "Thanks" he sighed, how bad could it be.

Twelve bouts into the game and Tunchi was no longer feeling so light, his forehead was slightly dotted with sweat and his palm felt slippery against the silk-paper cards. He had won the last twelve rounds and the beginner's luck excuse had already worn thinner than a rag shirt. The eyes of all four players were on him constantly, he himself had admitted to not having ever played before. The blonde haired boy put down his last card, an Arachne, Tunchi wanted to cry. He put down his last card, an Athena. "You win. You either have an uncanny streak of luck or you must be the smartest cheat i know."

"I wasn't cheating" Tunchi protested

"I know, nobody ever sharps Cesar Crowe twice" the boy ran a hand through his hair as one of the other players snorted "Pompous ass. Both Marcus and I have beat you at least once"

"But not twice" insisted Cesar " Don't mind Tony, he's sore"

"I'm Tunchi, Tunchi Foster" he led awkwardly

"Yeah, we know, from Charms." Marcus' voice was surprisingly deep.

"So you think I.m a squib too" Tunchi half asked

"Nah, Magic isn't an either/or case. Besides I doubt you would have been invited to Hogwarts if you were. I had a brother who was a squib, he never got invited. They would have left you to continue living as a muggle." Cesar grabbed the cards and began arranging them into their packs. "It's almost time for dinner. I wonder what the elves made again"

"Elves?" Tunchi asked

"House elves, they do all the cleaning and cooking and stuff that needs to be done around here. We have six in our family, though most of them are from other families. You never see them." Cesar folded the packs shut " Let's go, I hope they serve Umble Pie."

Tunchi was too busy thinking. If he failed Hogwarts he would have to leave the wizarding world, go back to Anclet Protestant, his odd puzzle family with an Asian mom, white dad and black kid. He would have to live in good old Anclet, with no magic, no wands. Nothing. The thought filled him with horror all the way to the Dining Hall. Even the stewed drumsticks couldn't distract him.

It was a nice gray morning, the sort of gray that made you think of sweaters and a mug of something hot and sweet with a book, the wind had a lazy, cool temper and the sky was an overcast dullness that reminded you of that pleasant state between sleep and wakefulness. The state in which Tunchi currently floated, his sleep had been bereft of any dreams, his usual or otherwise. He had no Charms this morning, his blanket was comfortably warm. Everything was perfect. Until John's voice pierced through the fog, his cold hand shook Tunchi's now exposed legs "Wake up! It's almost time for Potions" Tunchi groaned "You've missed breakfast already!" That grabbed his attention "Why didn't you wake me up earlier? " he demanded.

"I thought you were just skipping" John replied "Besides I didn't wake up early myself"

Tunchi rolled off the bed grabbing his clothes from a previously open trunk. It was a sweater day.

Rosemany stood in front of the class, both hands upraised with the thumbs and index fingers holding up identical beans.

"Your first lesson here, I asked you to prepare an Unctuous Suspension, a simple brew no doubt, but yet all of you failed." she threw both beans into the air with a flourish, whipping out her wand before they landed. A rain of beans showered the class. A jar plunked down in front of him without shattering, "Rub some of your Suspension on your hands" Tunchi dabbed a little on warily, she had just said they had prepared it wrongly! His thumb itched and he scratched it absentmindedly, the itch moved to his palm, and then his fingers, soon he was scraping his hands on the stone desk trying to scrape away the terrible itch, his skin was flaking off, Beside him John moaned a glance confirming they were in the same predicament. The whole class was, some people were shedding tears as everybody tried to douse the itching flame that seemed to burn their palms. Those that had resorted to soap and water seemed even worse off for it, everywhere the water touched bare skin itched. "An important ingredient in the preparation was calabar beans, among your calabar beans I mixed devil beans" Rosemany was smiling beatifically "Any Potioneer worth a leaking cauldron bottom should be able to tell the difference and I expect every student who comes to my class" at this her voice rose "Every student!, to come PREPARED. You will learn the differences between the ingredients and the similarities, you will learn what can go wrong and what should go right, you will memorise every alternative method and the standard steps. A customer who bought even the best made Suspension in this class would spend two weeks itching their faces off!." Walking slowly to her seat she stared down her nose at the snot nosed children. Tunchi swung between irritated pain and disbelief, she was supposed to be a teacher! She had known what would happen, he scraped his itching palms against each other, against the table, He had heard that secondary school teachers were tough but nothing he had imagined had prepared him for this. Finally she said "Class dismissed" Streams of crying students avoided and bumped into each other in a mad flow.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT.**

Tunchi started when John pulled back the curtain, he had not gotten a bed of course, just a chair and table but whatever the water like substance inside the bowl was it had cured the itch and made his red-hot palms feel cool. “Lazarus punched Candon” he announced. That shocked Tunchi “Jesus, I thought they were twins” he muttered, as if summoned Lazarus appeared followed by a nose clutching Candon. “Doesn’t mean we can’t fight eh” she looked like she had more anger to work out and would gladly take a new target “Everybody acts like we are one person just because we are twins.” “Chill out fam” Tunchi protested “He called me a bloody shrike” she waved an angry finger at her brother which made the boy leap back. “She made a prefect seize my book, reading it during lights out. Lights out! And after she promised to be careful.”

“And I was careful, you know Allen doesn’t like us, bloody urbs” she murmured

“Orbs?” Tunchi asked confused, sometimes what they said flew right over his head. 

“Urbs.Short for Urbans.” John corrected “It means Wizarding folks who prefer to live around muggles instead of in Wizarding communities. Professor Rosemany wouldn’t tell off her prefect in front of first years and especially not her son. Anyway, forget about the book, I need your help guys. I heard there’s a library from my godmother and I was thinking after school we could search for anything about summoning ghosts.”

“You can summon dead people?” Tunchi felt stupid immediately the question slipped out, of course they could, he had already seen ghosts. 

“Who do you want to summon?” Lazarus asked eagerly, her bleached hair was beginning to show a similar black to her brothers’ at the roots. 

“Why would you want to summon a ghost?” Tunchi asked, curious.

“Thaaank you.” Candon hissed “I’m pretty sure that’s illegal, you can’t just go around calling up people's ghost” his nose seemed to have recovered. He seemed to think Tunchi agreed with him in his obvious disapproval.

“It’s not illegal; just unpopular. I don’t see anybody complaining now do you. Anyway, She’ll want to help me” John protested, his voice cracking on the “she”.

“I knew Hogwarts was going to be interesting!” Lazarus grinned

“We have Defense against the Dark Arts on the green” Candon sighed

“Why  _ would  _ you want to summon a ghost?” Tunchi asked again.

Nobody replied.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The grass was wet and crunched unpleasantly underfoot splashing up droplets that made Tunchi grateful for his socks, the students milled about waiting, green and silver patterned sleeves interspersed amid blue and bronze. The forbidden forest didn’t live up to its reputation, to Tunchi it looked like any other forest. Here beeches, there oaks, patches of above ankle grass tufts popped up everywhere, none of them seemed to champion the forbidden-ness of the forest. “Yo, Foster” the low voice that hailed him pulled him out of his study of the forest flora, Cesar Crowe, his hair pressed tightly to his scalp with a blue bandanna waved at him, jogging along beside him, Tony and Marcus looked like a textbook drawing of “Tall, taller, tallest”; Marcus on one end, Tony on the other. Tunchi sighed, everyone seemed to be growing tall these days.

“You won’t believe what I heard, they’re saying our DADA Teacher is a vampire” Cesar snorted as he spoke and Tony grinned, “I know Hogwarts is being progressive and all these days but no way they’d employ a vampire. Half the parents would die before they finished composing their Howlers.” 

“Vampires.” Tunchi said flatly

“Vampires.” Marcus said his tone exactly similar if a little bit deeper.

“Vampires don’t exist.” Tunchi declared “Vampires  _ can’t  _ exist. You can’t live on blood. It’s illogical.”

“Illogical” Cesar sounded out the word as though he were tasting it and trying to get its flavor “You just discounted an entire species simply because it’s illogical”. He sniffed. 

“But if they feed on blood-” Tunchi began

“Who told you they feed on blood. You just said they don’t exist” 

“So what do they feed on?” he asked annoyed

“Blood” a soft voice breathed, warm air tickling the air on the back of his neck

He jumped, swearing while Cesar, Tony and Marcus burst out laughing. 

“No need to worry though, I wouldn’t drink from any student here if their blood came free. Garbage In Garbage Out you could say.” A thin pale black robed fellow, he bounced on the balls of his feet as he walked barefooted, strolling carelessly towards the Forbidden Forest black cloak flaring dramatically. “Come along you herd of ignorant sheep, I, Fidelio Argorov have been assigned the unenviable task of educating you lot and I intend to at least put in an effort. 

“My mom says he’s some sort of Ambassador for the British Vampiric Bond, she works in the Department for the Regulation and Control for Magical Creatures. He’s taking this job on as some sort of charity athink” 

Tunchi glanced back at Marcus who had just spoken, that voice was unnervingly deep.

In the darkened clearing it suddenly became much easier for Tunchi to understand why it was the Forbidden Forest. Tall branches obscured most of the sunlight letting in just enough to see by, the trees seemed to all look like each other blending each thicket into one. A wooden sign proclaimed ‘Thestral Paddocks’. 

Somebody screamed and Tunchi whirled about, as did half the class, a girl with pigtails looked like she had just seen a ghost. Her eyes were wide as coasters. “Ahh, you can see it. Good” Just like that all attention swung back on the vampire. “Would you mind describing it for me, miss?”

“Woods. Patricia Woods.” the Ravenclaw replied “It’s a horse, a winged horse but made out of bones like a skeleton. It’s disgusting!” The vampire laughed. He whipped out a twisted spiraling wand “Accio Rabbit” A small brown rabbit tumbled to a stop at his feet, “Diffindo” a pink spark from his wand sent a redder line tracing down the rabbits’ neck, blood seeped down his fingers before he tossed the rabbit to the side, Immediately a leg tore off with a shocking  _ snap! _ . It disappeared followed by another leg, A minute had barely passed before nothing of the struggling rabbit remained. 

Saliva filled up Tunchi’s mouth and he bent over a tree to spit, “For a second, I thought he was going to eat it.” Cesar whispered “I’m not sure which is less disturbing.” 

“Couldn’t even see what was doing the eating” Marcus shivered “Creepy”

The vampire spread his arms out dramatically, “So the question is are Thestrals Dark Creatures? You are all disgusted, and yet your school has employed them to draw the carriages for years and wands have been reliably made from them. My job as your teacher is to ensure that you learn how to tell the difference between Dark and… what was that word again? Creepy.”

I’ll expect an essay explaining why you think the first ten Dark Creatures in your textbook should or shouldn’t be called Dark. To be turned in before our next class on my desk in the staff room. ”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review, please!!!

**CHAPTER NINE.**

Tunchi’s eyes felt bleary, the irrationality of having a midnight class of all things on Friday, was just one of the odd things in Hogwarts, the timetables seemed to change every week and the suits of armor and portraits had personalities, bloody touchy personalities. Worst was Peeves. Peeves the Poltergeist. _Peeves bloody Poltergeist._

Wet textbooks and blowdried essays were just one of the few accidents Peeves delighted in creating, John, who had taken to moving with a strange group recently, was his favorite and current victim. Toothpaste in his socks, green paintballs in the hallway. Not that Peeves was the worst, _Everybody_ seemed to have an opinion on John, he was the best at Transfigurations and Charms in which even Carson Luckless had not managed to top him. He was a secret Metamorphmagus, No he was a mermaid spy, no he was a Merrow prince who had run away from home. That had been easy enough to refute, nobody knew if Merpeople even had any royalty. 

His new group of friends were all _half-blood_ although John seemed to be the only mhalf-merrow among them and the school seemed to have an obscene fascination with them, Half-giants, Half-goblins, Half-vampire, Half-elves and God knew what else. They even had a nickname-Kneazles, that Tunchi was sure wasn’t a nice thing although they wore it with pride. Not that they were disadvantaged anyway, some subjects even seemed easier for them. Unlike Tunchi, he now had a permanently reserved chair behind the class in Transfig and Charms.

A brown haired centaur stood dramatically, chest puffed out over the balcony. A warm wind rustled the quilt blanket that covered his hips down to ankles. He spoke without turning around, "On your first day in my class I asked you to pick out a constellation and memorize it's placement. I have recently discovered a most interesting device invented by you humans, it's called a _volvelle,_ with corner clips that looked like hands. The centaur waved the class over to stand by the books. The top of the right hand page had 'Complete Lunar Volvelle of Eius the Forgetful' in a slanting, wiggly shape. A compass on the back of a horned toad stood in the middle of a decorated wide circle that filled up the whole page. The centaur rotated one of the hands and the other circles moved to correct the stars. It’s sides were decorated with rearing hippogriffs and roaring dragons, a large glowing moon rested on the tip of the longest pointer. “I want you to use the volvelle -i’ve been informed of some splendid copies in the Hogwarts Library- to draw out the locations of the chosen constellation and the moon as seen from this tower.”

Tunchi sidled up to where he could see the twins and John leaning against the wall casually. whispering. “I need to borrow your wand for my Charms homework, mine isn’t working,” He had known she was attached to the wand-most people seemed to consider it their third hand or leg and wouldn’t go to the bathroom without it- but the splutter of rage that greeted his request surprised him. “No! Of course not!” heads turned, curious eyes seeking for entertainment, “It’s ok, ok. Sorry for asking” he stammered, her only response a snot-filled sniff. “You can’t just ask for somebody’s wand like that ” John winced “I can do your rings after I've done mine tomorrow. I’ve got the engorgement charm down flat.”

_Showoff._

“I can do it on my own, i just need to find somebody who’s not so touchy about wands.” Tunchi bit.

“Suit yourself”John shrugged.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tunchi picked up the wet, dripping mop and shoved it angrily at the green sludge, his punishment for not racking up enough points this week, most of the other students were done, the simple Skurge, a spell specifically designed to clean ectoplasm only took a couple hundred swipes or so, but him, him!, who couldn’t use a wind seven out of eight times, had to use a mop. Adelphus Corregi stared down at him from his portrait, the French-British wizard had been relegated to ah hidden corner where he alternated between Magizoology lessons and ranting about the ‘black-eyed,’ ‘goatborn’ ‘bastard who had taken his wallspace in the Common Room. He pitied whoever was Severus Snape. Sometimes. Most of the time he was too busy swimming in self pity, he knew this, and knew he ought to stop it which only worsened his mood without doing anything to better it. A mermaid swam by, he still hadn’t gotten over his disappointment in that regard, he had expected beautiful frolicking maidens not, not humanoid fishes. It was uncomfortable to think of the fact that one of his friends was descended from that thing, although he supposed that just meant he was a quarter fish. Bloody prefects and their bloody points system. Bloody. He could understand Lizzie’s fascination with curse words now, there was something exciting about saying them. They would be waiting for him in the Hallway now and he couldn’t take any more time, shoving the bucket and mop in a determinedly offensive place-the house elves would be embarrassed into clearing it up; he flounced out of the dungeon, wet sleeves flapping as the stone wall ground close behind him, anyone who looked would only see a bare stretch of stone, manacles dangling ominously.

The library was impressive, in clear view of anyone who walked in a roped off corner with a banner announcing “Restricted Section. No entry without permission.” displayed a row of shelves that had small-link silver chains wrapped around jostling books, each book seemed intent on getting out and one of the books extended a large hairy tongue that banged against the chains with force. No noise escaped the cordon. 

A few minutes searching the ghoul studies section was all it took to determine that they would not find anything useful then they had moved on to other parts of the library, the Rituals section was surprisingly full for a subject no longer taught at Hogwarts but most of the books there were theoretical.

A book on one of the study tables caught his eye, it was a slim volume blue with wavelike black streaks, _The Wand’s Shadow by Peres Nocturne,_ he opened it.

_A world where everybody is good is the most horrific concept any witch or wizard can dream up simply because it robs any action of its most important factor-choice._

_In this book I will attempt to explore the reasoning behind the turning of some of the greatest minds of the Wizarding World a dn the lessons it has taught-or should have-the Wizarding World. Emeric the Evil, Ethelred the Ever-Ready, Tom Riddle, Gellert Grindelwald, The Burning Wands, Igor Karkaroff, Ogunde Toba also famous as Iron Axe in western africa, and so many others. What turned them to such a path and why; contrary to popular opinion, power contrary to popular opinion is rarely the allure that draws most noteworthy wizards to this path-_

Tunchi snapped the book shut and glanced up at the sound of footsteps, tucking the book under his shirt he ignored the large dragon that swung on the placard declaring ‘NO BOOKS LEAVE THE LIBRARY!!’ John popped out of the corner of one row of shelves his green hair seeming to stand on edge.

“There’s nothing in this whole place, nothing!” he dragged his hand through his hair.

“I didn’t find anything either” Tunchi commiserated.

There was a thump as a large book glanced off John’s head, A glance at the topic made Tunchi’s stomach drop even as a smile grew on John’s face, In black print on a brown-red background the words shimmered, _Drinking from Styx: The Necyomancers guide to First time Conjuring._


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN.**

Tunchi was seating on the throne again, the faces began appearing again, his wand was heavy in his hand as it twirled, the tracing on its brown base bit into his fingers, the first figures began slowly bursting into black smoke, he had had this particular dream so many times he could recount it awake and yet it still scared him, sweat filled his palm but the wand didn’t sleep, his heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was trying to burst out of his chest, the saliva gathering in his mouth accompanied the nausea roiling in his stomach. Their eyes seemed to be asking why even as their mouths opened in a wordless cry. 

There was a snap and a figure appeared, butterfly wings shadowing him, it was a girl, her brown hair packed in a bun, green gown and wings seemed to be joined to each other. He managed to notice all this before she picked him up and tossed him over the edge.

He woke up. 

Sunday was living up to its name, the dorm felt warm and the heavy snake-quilted green blanket felt heavy but he was too comfortable to move, Religions were banned at Hogwarts, something he was secretly grateful for, if he were back at home he would be dreading the long hours standing and praying. He was a bad Christian. He was also a wizard regardless of whether or not he could cast a charm. God would understand, it was how he was born. John’s face popped out parting the curtain, “Yo, get up you bedworm. We’re playing Quincunx ”

“Jesus, do you guys never sleep?”

“What do you think we spend the night doing? It’s already twelve noon, you know.”

“I haven’t taken my bath. ”

“It’s Sunday, there’s no class.”

“I haven’t eaten, I can't sport.”

“You never sport, come on get up. I might even bring a pack of Lame James. You love those.”

“You have a reply for everything don’t you?” Tunchi gave him the evil eye. “I’ll be out of the bathroom in two minutes.”he groaned as he rolled off the narrow bunk landing on the floor in a tangle of bedsheet and blanket with a soft  _ thump! _ . 

The warmth of the sun was deceptive, a brisk wind combed through the grass causing it to rustle, Tunchi considered turning back to get his robe-a lot of the older and Wizarding families kids seemed to prefer those to the jeans and hooded sweaters; but the thought of repeating the trip twice daunted him, that and John’s hands pushing him forward. He was getting irritating.

Their carpet was a red ornate thing with  _ Petholomey _ _ ®  _ __ hand stitched at the edges. “We need one more person.” Tunchi pointed out, Opposite Candon and Lazarus, Carson Luckless stood with four first years, two had a green lion embroidered on their robes’ chest. 

“We don’t need one” John laughed “I’m aiming.”

“We’ll crush you” he announced to Carson melodramatically.

“It’s just a game.” Tunchi dryly stated.

The left tassel at the back was gold marking it as ‘West Wing’, until now he hadn’t noticed that the Quincunx carpets were square, their size had blinded him at first. He took his place on the west wing. Green balls rolled in the center as John knelt at north, one hand holding a tassel the other holding a ball.  __

_ One _

_ Two _

_ Three _

_ Four _

_ Five. _

John lobbed the first ball before it connected he swerved his tassle east, Candon swerved with him immediately, taking point. Tunchi pulled on his tassle excitedly. The ball hit the tall red haired south wing in the shoulder, tipping him sideways, a second ball flashed out immediately, hitting him in the head and successfully tossing him over the side. Carson replied with two fastballs both aimed for the twins who dodged in opposite directions, pulling the mat off-kilter. 

Tunchi was breathing hard, the game had started out mild enough until Carson and John had gotten serious, excitement and nausea still bubbled inside him. “Yo, Tunchi. Get over here.” Lazarus waved, the ruby ring on her hand seemed to glisten offensively, whoever heard of a triangular gemstone.

“Where did you get that?”

“I stole it.” Lazarus’s face beamed proudly and she waggled the ring.

“She took it from a prefect.” Candon giggled.

“A prefect?” John asked wryly

“The prefect!, Ramona Ruiz de Leon herself. Ha!!” Lazarus crowed

“Lizzie, you stole from a prefect.” John chastised fighting a grin.

“You shouldn’t steal.” Tunchi remonstrated

“She seized my book.” Lazarus waved her wand, turning a dodgeball different shades of blue.

“Anyways” John whispered excitedly “Forget about that, Listen, I think i found something in this book.” He waved  _ Drinking from Styx  _ flipped it open and started reading.

#  **The Hags of Slievenamon**

Once upon a time there was a rich woman, she had a house on a large fertile plot of land, her husband had died and left her with children but the cows were profitable and the land fruitful, she had everything she needed, except that she missed her husband. Every sunset she would walk around and weep. One evening she passed by a well weeping as was her habit, turning back she remembered the legend of the wishing well. She plucked a gold coin and tossing it into the well, said “How I wish I could have my husband back.” As she spoke, a voice startled her “If you would do as I say, I know a way for you to bring your husband back. Hang a goats’ head with a drinking horn at the front of your door for the next few weeks. When the twelve spinning hags come, do as I say.” 

The rich woman sat up late one night carding and preparing wool, while all the family and servants were asleep. Suddenly a knock was given at the door, and a voice called, "Open! open!"

"Who is there?" said the woman of the house.

"I am the Witch of one Horn," was answered.

The mistress, supposing that one of her neighbours had called and required assistance, opened the door, and a woman entered, having in her hand a pair of wool-carders, and bearing a horn on her forehead, as if growing there. She sat down by the fire in silence, and began to card the wool with violent haste. Suddenly she paused, and said aloud: "Where are the women? they delay too long."

Then a second knock came to the door, and a voice called as before, "Open! open!"

The mistress felt herself obliged to rise and open to the call, and immediately a second witch entered, having two horns on her forehead, and in her hand a wheel for spinning wool.

"Give me place," she said; "I am the Witch of the two horns," and she began to spin as quick as lightning.

And so the knocks went on, and the call was heard, and the hags entered, until at last twelve women sat round the fire—the first with one horn, the last with twelve horns.

And they carded the thread, and turned their spinning wheels, and wound and wove, all singing together an ancient rhyme, but no word did they speak to the mistress of the house. Strange to hear, and frightful to look upon, were these twelve women, with their horns and their wheels and the mistress felt near to death, and she tried to rise that she might call for help, but she could not move, nor could she utter a word or a cry, for the spell of the hags was upon her.

Then one of them called to her in Irish, and said, "Rise, woman, and make us a cake."

Then the mistress searched for a vessel to bring water from the well so that she might mix the meal and make the cake, but she could find none.

And they said to her, "Take a sieve and bring water in it."

And she took the sieve and went to the well; but the water poured from it, and she could fetch none for the cake, and she sat down by the well and wept.

Then a voice came by her and said, "Take yellow clay and moss, and bind them together, and plaster the sieve so that it will hold."

This she did, and the sieve held the water for the cake and the voice said again:

"Return, and when thou comest to the north angle of the house, cry aloud three times and say, 'The mountain of the Fenian women and the sky over it is all on fire.' "

And she did so.

When the hags inside heard the call, a great and terrible cry broke from their lips, and they rushed forth with wild lamentations and shrieks, and fled away to Slievenamon, where was their chief abode. But the Spirit of the Well bade the mistress of the house to enter and prepare her home against the enchantments of the hags if they returned again.

And first, to break their spells, she sprinkled the water in which she had washed her child's feet, the feet-water, outside the door on the threshold; secondly, she took the cake which in her absence the hags had made of meal mixed with the blood drawn from the sleeping family, and she broke the cake in bits, and placed a bit in the mouth of each sleeper, and they were restored; and she took the cloth they had woven, and placed it half in and half out of the chest with the padlock; and lastly, she secured the door with a great crossbeam fastened in the jambs, so that the hags could not enter, and having done these things she waited.

Not long were the hags in coming back, and they raged and called for vengeance.

"Open! open!" they screamed; "open, feet-water!"

"I cannot," said the feet-water; "I am scattered on the ground, and my path is down to the Lough."

"Open, open, wood and trees and beams!" they cried to the door.

"I cannot," said the door, "for the beam is fixed in the jambs and I have no power to move."

"Open, open, cake that we have made and mingled with blood!" they cried again.

"I cannot," said the cake, "for I am broken and bruised, and my blood is on the lips of the sleeping children."

Then the hags rushed through the air with great cries, and fled back to Slievenamon, uttering strange curses on the Spirit of the Well, who had wished their ruin; but the woman and the house were left in peace, and a mantle was dropped by one of the hags in her flight. The woman laid the mantle on her husband’s grave for a day and a night. The next morning a handsome young man climbed out of the well, and they lived happily ever after.

John slammed the book shut and grinned. “I have an idea.”


End file.
